Energy demands are increasing worldwide, and sources of energy are becoming increasingly difficult to obtain. Moreover, these sources of energy require enhanced technology for recovery. In addition to various conventional sources of energy, many alternative sources are available. These alternative sources include hydroelectric, thermal, and mechanical transfers of energy, wind power, and solar power. To meet the increasing world energy demand, increased use of solar energy is inevitable.
The effectiveness of solar energy systems for generating electricity depends upon the particular site in which solar energy is utilized. Specifically, solar energy is frequently gathered and distributed via one or more solar panels. Such solar panels require optimal access to sunlight in order to provide maximal solar energy. To this end, those seeking to install solar panels seek the optimal position and direction for each solar panel.
Visual and manual assessments provide an indication as to the efficiency and effectiveness of a given site for solar energy, but are labor intensive. Existing solutions for evaluating potential placements for solar panels may involve using various instruments and climbing or otherwise physically traversing each potential surface to profile the solar power potential. The evaluation may further take into account the effects of shade caused by other structures and objects. Nonetheless, the process may be time-consuming and expensive.
Thus, salespeople and other individuals attempting to estimate the suitability of a given address for installation of solar panels currently lack an effective tool for efficiently pre-evaluating the suitability of a geographic area generally and, in particular, addresses prior to performing assessment tests. As a result, such individuals may end up visiting several irrelevant addresses in search of a suitable addresses for installation when the likelihood of actually installing solar panels in those addresses is low.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.